star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano — Jedi, padawanka Anakina Skywalkera i komandor podczas wojen klonów. Przez około 3 lata, młoda Ahsoka szkoliła sie u boku swego mistrza Skywalkera, była pojętną i szybko uczącą sie uczennicą. Brała udział w wielu samodzielnych misjach gdzie wykazała się sprytem i odwagą. Używała miecza świetlnego o zielonej klindze. W pòzniejszym czasie opanowała także walkę z dwoma mieczami. Pod koniec roku 20 BBY została oskarżona o zamach, wrobiona w spisek uciekła, po pewnym jednak czasie została złapana i wygnana z zakonu. Jednakże, kiedy jej mistrz odkrył prawdę gdzie ta okazała się niewinna, rada pozwoliła jej powrócić, ta jednak odmówiła i postanowiła iść wlasną ścieżką. Jej dalsze losy nie są znane. Być może z tego powodu uniknęła konsekwencji rozkazu 66, gdyż nie była już Jedi. W późniejszym czasie Gdy powstało Imperium powróciła do wojny i zbudowała dwa białe miecze swietlne które miały symbolizować jej związek z mocą, lecz nie jako Jedi, przyjęła pseudonim Fulcrum i została ważną postacią dla walczących z Imperium. Historia Wczesne życie Ahsoka, urodziła się 36 lat przed bitwą o Yavin na Shili. W młodym wieku do świątyni Jedi zabrał ją mistrz Jedi Plo Koon. Tam trenowała pod okiem mistrza Yody i Plo. Kiedy miała lat czternaście przydzielono ją jako padawankę do Anakina Skywalkera, w celu nauczenia go odpowiedzialności. Bitwa o Christophsis Ahsoka poleciała na Christopshis, by poznać swego mistrza - Anakina Skywalkera. Spotkała tam też Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który początkowo myślał, że była jego nową padawanką. Młoda Jedi od razu go poprawiła. Anakin był w szoku i sprzeciwił się temu, jednak musiał przyjąć to do wiadomości. Na początku została przydzielona do kpt Rexa. Ten oprowadził ją po ich terenie i zapoznał z planem. Togrutanka stwierdziła, że działa są nieodpowiednio ustawione, jednak klon nie liczył się z jej zdaniem. Później, wraz ze swoim mistrzem obserwowała ruchy separatystów. Podczas zwiadu młoda Jedi zauważyła generator pola ochronnego. Zniszczenie go mogło oznaczać wygranie bitwy. Doniosła o tym Mistrzowi Kenobiemu, który wysłał młodą jedi i jej nauczyciela z misją zniszczenia generatora. Podczas podróży odbyły się dwie dyskusje między jedi, którzy zarzucali sobie nawzajem niekompetencję. Gdy dotarli, togrutanka niechcący aktywowała droidy chroniące generator. Rozpętała się walka, Anakin prawie zniszczył otaczające go droidy, gdy nadciągnęła fala nowych. Ahsoka zarzuciła na nie wielki kawał gruzu, a Anakin znalazł się w dziurze w odłamie skały. Czyn ten ocalił mu życie, jednak on twierdził, że młoda jedi mogła go przez to zabić. W między czasie Obi-Wan aresztował gen. Whorma Loathasona. Anakin wezwał Rexa, aby po nich przyleciał. W oczekiwaniu Anakin powiedział Ahsoce, że jest lekkomyślna i nie spisałaby się jako padawan Obi-Wana, lecz jako jego na pewno sprosta zadaniu. Gdy wrócili, otrzymali wiadomość, że syn Jabby został porwany i że otrzymali misję uratowania go. Ahsoka_Obi-Wan_Anakin.jpg|Ahsoka poznaje Anakina i Obi-Wana Christophsis_bitwa_klony_23.jpg|Bitwa o Christophsis 800px-Christophsis_spotkanie_yoda.jpg|Koniec bitwy Ratunek syna Jabby i Bitwa o Teth Uratowanie Rotty było znaczące dla Jedi jak i również Republiki. Mogło to umożliwić republice przeloty w przestrzeniach kontrolowanych przez Huttów. Wywiad republiki dostarczył informacje, iż Rotta the Hutt znajduje się w klasztorze na Teth. Jedi załadowali się na statek i wyruszyli. Podczas podróży Ahsoka zabawiała żołnierzy tym, jak uratowała mistrza z opresji przed droidami na Christopsis. Na końcu opowieści Rex zapytał Skywalkera czy to prawda, co młody rycerz jedi potwierdził. W kanonierce LAAT Anakin upomniał togrutankę, że Jedi powinni być skromni.thumb|300px|Bitwa o Teth Gdy wylądowali rozpoczęła się bitwa. Aby dostać się do klasztoru oddział musiał iść... w górę. Podczas starcia stracony został jeden czołg. Ahsoka wykazała się w tej bitwie dużą zręcznością i sprytem. Gdy dostali się do klasztoru Anakin rozkazał klonom pilnować bramę, a sam wraz ze swoją padawanką ruszył znaleźć małego hutta. Wkrótce odnaleźli Rottę w jednym z lochów. Ahsoka zachwyciła się Huttem mówiąc, że jest słodki. Anakin w akcie 'nagrody' wyznaczył ją do niesienia go. Chwilę potem zaatakowała ich Asajj Ventress, a oddział klonów został wzięty w niewolę. Para zaczęła uciekać i na tylnej platformie znalazła stary frachtowiec typu Rigger G9 - Zmierzch. Wyruszyli na Tatooine i zaczęli leczenie nad huttem, który okazał się chory. Starcie na Tatooine Po jakimś czasie Rotta wyzdrowiał. Jednak statek doznał awarii i rozbili się na pustyni. Rozdzielili się i mieli się spotkać pod pałacem Jabby. Po drodze Ahsokę zaatakowały trzy IG-100 Magnaguardy, młoda jedi jednak sobie z nimi poradziła. Dotarła do pałacu. Na miejscu zastała straż jabby z wymierzonymi blasterami w jej mistrza. Było to spowodowane przez Dooku, który okłamał Hutta, że to Jedi pojmali i zabili jego syna. Togrutanka przekazała Rottę ojcu. Jabba wielce się ucieszył widząc swoje dziecko, lecz mimo to kazał zabić Jedi. thumb|left|300px|Trzech na DwóchOd śmierci Ahsokę uratowała senator Padmé Amidala, która nawiązała połączenie z Jabbą informując go, że za porwaniem jego syna stoją Separatyści oraz jego wuj Ziro Desilijic Tiure. Zbulwersowany Hutt obiecał odpłacić się krewniakowi za tą zdradę, a z Jedi osiągnął porozumienie pozwalające im na przemieszczanie się szlakami w Przestrzeni Huttów. Po zakończeniu misji na Tatooine przybyli mistrzowie Kenobi oraz Yoda, aby zabrać młodą jedi i Skywalkera. Kryzys Malevolence Poszukiwania Plo Koona Po jakimś czasie Republika zaczęła być nękana przez tajemniczą broń separatystów. Dziwne było, że dzienniki z trzech zniszczonych okrętów floty mistrza Jedi Aresa Nune mówiły, że zaatakował ich tylko jeden statek. Jakiś czas później Ahsoka została poinformowana przez radę, że mistrz, który zabrał ją do zakonu - Plo Koon zaginął w walce z tajemniczym okrętem i że rada nie będzie go szukać. Zbulwersowana tym faktem togrutanka postanowiła odnaleźć go na własną rękę. Pomógł jej w tym jej mistrz. Razem na pokładzie Zmierzchu wyruszyli na poszukiwanie ocalałych. Odnaleźli tylko jedną kapsułę ratunkową. W kapsule 1977 znajdowały się wówczas cztery osoby, w tym trzy klony: Boost, sierżant Sinker i komandor Woolf. Był tam też zaginiony mistrz Plo. Kel Dor opowiedział im, że okręt ma wbudowany czujnik włączonych systemów i ogromne repulsacyjne działo jonowe. Gdy do układu ponownie zbliżył się Malevolence, Mistrz Koon nakazał wyłączyć wszystkie systemy, aby nie zostali wykryci. Ahsoka wyłączyła R2-D2 i wszystkie systemy na statku. Po chwili jednak okręt zaczął zwracać się w stronę Zmierzchu, Jedi zorientowali się, że nie wyłączyli droida medycznego, przez co zostali wykryci. Skywalker natychmiast włączył wszystkie silniki i tylko dzięki jego umiejętnościom, w ostatniej chwili, uniknęli strzału z działa jonowego skacząc w nadprzestrzeń. Po wylądowaniu w hangarze Śmiałka mistrz Plo Koon pochwalił Ahsokę. Następnie uczennica i mistrz udali się, by złożyć raport Radzie Jedi. Bitwa o Mgławicę Kaliidę Po zameldowaniu się zwierzchnikom, Ahsoka i Anakin wyruszyli do Bormusańskiego Ośrodka Testowego, by zdobyć nowe bombowce BTL-B Y-wing. Po przybyciu do placówki napotkali trudności w postaci opornych pracowników lecz dzięki perswazji Mocą, użytej przez Anakina, udało im się zdobyć maszyny.thumb|300px|Przygotowania do bitwy Później, na okręcie republikańskim odbyło się zebranie. Gen. Grievous planował atak na stację medyczną niedaleko Naboo. Odprawiono Eskadrę Cieni i razem z nimi Ahsoka wyruszyła. Podczas drogi wpadli na ogromne gazołapacze. Gdy dotarli rozpętała się bitwa. Początkowo republika zaczęła przegrywać i tracić myśliwce, jednak mistrz Plo Koon rozpoczął ostrzał działa jonowego i krążownik stracił dawną potęgę. Malevolence ruszył do ucieczki. Pościg za Grievousem Po zniszczeniu dział jonowych Malevolence, niszczyciele Republiki próbowały zniszczyć uszkodzony statek. Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker kontrolowali bitwę z mostka jednego z Venatorów. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła sygnał promu z Naboo. Jak się okazało, była to senator Padme Amidala. Prom został wychwycony, a na pomoc kobiecie ruszyli Anakin i Obi-Wan. Uratowali senator i naprowadzili statek na kurs kolizyjny. Malevolence rozbił się o księżyc, wszyscy świętowali. Upadek Jedi Anakin i Ahsoka lecą na ratunek Aayli Securze. Anakin ratuje wszystkich jednak sam zostaje poważnie ranny i muszą jak najszybciej wracać na Resolute. Gdy podchodzą do dokowani statek zostaje trafiony i włącza się hipernapęd. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się, że lecą prosto na gwiazdę, żeby ją ominąć muszą wyłączyć cały system zasilania (łącznie z systemem podtrzymywania życia Anakina). Po udanej akcji rozbijają się na neutralnej planecie na, której mieszkają dziwne stwory i osadnicy. Ahsoka na początku nie chce zostawiać mistrza, ale w końcu Rex ja przekonuje. Po długiej drodze Ahsoka Aayla i Komandor Bly docierają do osady, w której proszą o pomoc. Władca na początku nie jest zbyt chętny do pomocy ale później się przekonuje i wysyła swojego syna. Po przyniesieniu Anakina do wioski i opatrzeniu jego ran na planetę przylatują separatyści by wypróbować nową broń. Jedi odkrywają intrygę i ratują wioskę niszcząc nowe działo separatystów. Bitwa o Bothawui Zniszczenie Malevolence było sukcesem dla republiki, jednak liczebnie wzrosły porażki na zewnętrznych rubieżach. Ahsoka i jej mistrz bronili ostatniego przyczułka sektoru bothan - planety Bothawui. Obi-Wan radził im się wycofać lecz Anakin nie miał zamiaru oddać układu bez walki. Wraz z Ahsoką zastawił pułapkę na zbliżającą się flotę gen. Grievousa. Gdy wrogie wojska przybyły jej mistrz poleciał na czele Eskadry Złotych, by zaatakować statki. W tym samym czasie thumb|left|282px|Przygotowywanie zasadzkiTogrutanka nadzorowała bitwę z mostka. Gdy wreszcie fregaty separatystów znalazły się w wyznaczonym miejscu mistrz togrutanki rozkazał czołgom kpt. Rexa atakować od tyłu. Wróg został pokonany, lecz gen. Grievous uciekł i przy okazji zestrzelił myśliwiec Anakina. Młodego rycerza jedi uratował Rex, lecz R2-D2 zaginął. Poszukiwania R2 Anakin był załamany utratą Artoo. Postanowił odszukać droida. Razem z Ahsoką sprawdził całe pole bitwy. Po astromechu nie było ani śladu. Gdy wrócili na statek otrzymali nowego droida R3-S6. Mistrz togrutanki go nie polubił, wręcz przeciwnie - bardzo go nie lubił. Zdenerwował się i wyruszył na ponowne poszukiwania przyjaciela. Nagle Jedi dostrzegli statek pozyskiwacza złomu i postanowili złożyć mu wizytę. Statek nazywał się Vulture's Claw, a jego właścicielem był trandoshanin Gha Nachkt. Zachęcony gotówką handlarz wpuścił potencjalnych klientów do swojego magazynu. W pewnej chwili dosłyszano głos R2. Droidowi rozkazano włączyć światło, jednak ten aktywował droidy-zabójców.Zmuszeni do walki Anakin i Ahsoka wspólnymi siłami pokonali roboty. Po chwili wdarł się Gha Nachkt i zwrzeszczał Jedi, powiedział, że nie ma jednostek R2 i że mają się wynosić. Słysząc te słowa Jedi opuścili pokład Vulture's Claw. Wirus Błękitnego Cienia Po odkryciu przez Padmé laboratorium na Naboo, Ahsoka zostaje wysłana na ratunek i rozbrojenie bomb. Niestety jedna bomba wciąż została aktywna i droid przenoszący ją celowo robił flaszkę ze śmiercionośną zarazą. Ahsoce i jej ludziom nie udał się dobiec do bezpiecznej strefy do której dostało się trochę wirusa. Ahsoka podjęła jednak decyzję, że będą pomagać senator Amidali dopóki będą w stanie. Ahsoka prawie umiera, ale na szczęście w porę zjawiają sie Anakin i Obi-Wan Akcja na Stacji Skytop Niedługo po opuszczeniu trandoshańskiego zbieracza, do Zmierzchu doszedł przekaz - niewiele znaczący bełkot, którego młoda jedi nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Był to jednak zaginiony R2-D2, który włamał się do systemu komunikacyjnego nowej stacji podsłuchowej Separatystów na Ruusan 2. Droid został zrozumiany przez Anakina, który nakazał mu wysłanie współrzędnych, co ten poczynił. Poszukiwania Holokronu Ahsoka razem z mistrzem mieli za zadanie odsyzkać holokron od Łowcy nagród Cade'a Bane'a. Podstępny łowca wykorzystał Ahsokę do otworzenia holokronu. Anakin i Ahsoka za wszelką cene musieli teraz odnaleźć dzieci na które polował Cade. Za pomocą mocy wyczuli parę z nich i odrazu do nich polecieli. niestety niektróryvh nie udało sie uratować i zostały porwane do stacji harbiego Dooku na Mustfarze. Mistrz i jego padawan odrazu tam polecieli i niszcząc stację uratowali przyszłych Jedi. Fabryka droidów na Geonosis Ahsoka i Anakin przylecieli na Geonosis w celu zniszczenia największej fabryki droidów. W czasie walki dołączyły do nich mistrz Luminara Unduli i jej padawan Barrissa Offee. Ahsoka i Barissa miały za zadanie podłożenie ładunków wybuchowy do reaktora i detonowanie ich jak wyjdą z budynku. Niestety podczas misji padawanki zostały zaatakowane przez separatystów i mieszkańców Geonosis. Geonosjanie zabrali ładunki, a separatyści prawie zabili Ahsokę, Na szczęście Barissa przejęła czołg, ale dziewczyny musiały zadecydować, czy wypełnią misję kosztem własnego życia, czy skarzą armię republiki na klęskę. Oczywiście wybrały to pierwsze. Na szczęście gruz ich nie zmiażdżył. Ahsoka naprawiła swój komunikator i dzięki temu Anakin je znalazł i uratował. Nauczyciel na Mandalorze Ahsoka została poproszona o naukę kadetów z Mandalory. Wśród jej uczniów był między innymi Bratanek księżnej, który odkrył intrygę przeciwko swojej ciotce. On i jego przyjaciele zostali uwięzieni. Po pewnym czasie odwiedziła ich Ahsoka i powiedziała im o planie uwolnienia Satine. Miała im pokazać znak i oni mieli wtedy zaatakować. Młoda Jedi dała się złapać i zaprowadzić do Satine. Kadeci też zostali tam zaprowadzeni. Wtedy Ahsoka zaatakowała. Po chwili młodzi uczniowie dołączyli i uratowali księżną. Spotkanie z separatystą Ahsoka leci jako obrońca Padmé do systemu niezależnych systemów, by spotkać się z przyjaciółką senator Amidali. Padawan poznaje wtedy Luxa Bonteri syna przyjaciółki Amidali. Luxowi podoba się Ahsoka, ale ona go spławia. Czy on jest wybrańcem Obi-Wan, Anakin i Ahsoka nieświadomie lecą na planetę zamieszkaną przez Syna, Córkę i Ojca. Syn był po ciemnej stronie mocy, Córka po jasnej a Ojciec był neutralny i trzymał obie strony w równowadze. Rodzina chciała sprawdzić czy Anakin naprawdę jest wybrańcem. Jedno z dzieci porwało Ahsokę, a drugie Obi-Wan. Anakin musiał powstrzymać obie strony i uratować przyjaciół. Po tej próbie Ahsoka została zaczarowana przez Syna i chciała zabić Anakina. Tano umierała ale Córka przebita mieczem w ostatnich chwilach oddała swoje życie Ahsoce. Po tych wydarzeniach Anakin poleciał pokonać syna. niestety po obejrzeniu swojej przyszłości młody Skywalker przyłączył się do niego. Ahsoka w tym czasie naprawiała statek, którego później Obi-Wan kazał jej zepsuć. Anakin oczywiście chciał uciec, ale mu się to nie udało, po pewnym czasie Anakin się opamiętał i zabił Syna a Ojciec popełnił samobójstwo. Przyjaciele spokojnie odlecieli. Zaginiona Ahsoka zostaje porwana przez Trandoshan, które chcą się zabawić w polowanie na nią. Ahsoka odnajduje byłych młodzików Jedi, którzy dostali się tam dawni temu. Padawan jest mocno zdegustowana postawą byłych Jedi, ponieważ nie chcieli oni walczyć tylko się chować. Zaakceptowała jednak zachowanie przyjaciół i przyłączyła się do nich. Niestety nie wytrzymała długo i zabiła jednego jaszczura za co jego ojciec chciał się zemścić. Po pewnym czasie do przyjaciół dołączył Wookie o imieniu Chewbacca. Razem postanowili stawić czoło oprawcom. Chewbacca stworzył prosty komunikator i połączył się z rodziną na Kashyyyk. Przy pomocy Wookiech Ahsoka i reszta Jedi uciekli a ona wróciła do domu gdzie czekał na nią zmartwiony mistrz. Niewolnica Anakin, Obi-Wan i Ahsoka lecą odszukać mieszkańców rodzinnej planety młodej padawanki. Ahsoka przebiera się za niewolnicę a Anakin za jej właściciela. Anakin zbliża się do królowej Zygerii, która jest oczarowana młodym Skywalkerem i jej piękną niewolnicą. Po wielu nieudanych próbach przyjaciele ratują togrutanów i niszczy handlarzy niewolników. Spotkanie z przyjacielem Ahsoka spotkała starego znajomego Luxa, który szukał mordercy swojej matki. Ahsoka chcąc nie chcąc zostaje wciągnięta w niebezpieczną grę z Watahą Śmierci w roli głównej. Lux udaje, że Ahsoka jest jego dziewczyną by ochronić padawankę przed śmircią. Po pewnym czasie Tano jednak się ujawnia i zostaje związana i uwięziona. uwalnia się i ucieka z Luxem z niebezpiecznej planety. Rebelianci z Onderon Ahsoka wraz z mistrzem, Obi-Wanem i Rexem lecą na Onderon by tam szkolić rebeliantów stawiających się separatystom. Wrebelii walczy też Lux chcący odzyskać rodzinną planetę i pomścić matkę. Anakin, Obi i Rex muszą wracać i zostawiają całą misje na ramionach Ahsoki, która podołała wyzwaniu i poprowadziła rebeliantów do zwycięstwa. Opiekunka Ahsoce została powierzona misja przetransportowania młodzików do Yody, żeby stworzyli własne miecze świetlne. W drodze powrotnej na statek Jedi napadają piraci Hondo Ohnaka. Wódz piratów porywa padawankę i zabiera ją na swoją planetę. Młodzi adepci postanawiają uwolnić opiekunkę. Lecą za piratami. Gdy docierają na powierzchnię przyłączają się do grupy cyrkowej jako akrobaci i jadą do obozu Hondo. Tam uwalniają Ahsokę i próbują uciec. Niestety na Florrum przybywają separatyści. Jedi musieli walczyć ramię w ramie z piratami by odeprzeć wroga. Na szczęście się udało i Jedi wrócili spokojnie na Coruscant Niesłusznie oskarżona Bo wybuchu bomby w Świątyni Jedi Ahsoka i jej mistrz starają się rozwiązać zagadkę nieszczęśliwej sytuacji. Trafiają na trop Mężczyzny odpowiedzialnego za wybuch. Niestety był on żywą bombą. Jedi odwiedzają jego żonę, która sama nakarmiła męża Nanodroidami. Kobieta została aresztowana. Poprosiła o spotkanie z Ahsoką. Chciała jej powiedzieć kto ją wynajął niestety w tym momencie coś zaczęło ją dusić. Padawanka został aresztowana. Nikt nie mógł jej odwiedzić lecz jednego dnia gdy się obudziła zobaczyła przed celą klucz, więc go użyła. Gdy wyszła większość strażników nie żyła. Wszystko przemawiało przeciwko jej więc zaczęła uciekać. W pogoni za nią podążała straż więzienna, do której dołączyli Anakin i Rex.Tano ciągle unikała ataków i uciekała dalej. W końcu znaleźli ja Ankain i Rex i próbowali jej wytłumaczyć, że musi wrócić, lecz ona musiała znaleźć osobę, która ją wrobiła. Zeszła do podziemia stolicy i tam szukała rozwiązanie. Spotkała tam też swoją starą znajomą Asajj Ventress, która zaoferowała jej pomoc w zamian za wstawienie się za nią w sądzie. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła Jedi do starego magazynu. Ahsoka znalazła tam nanodroidy, których użył zamachowiec. Nagle zaatakowała ją osoba w przebraniu Asajj. Po chwili napastnik uciekł,bo zjawiły się siły republiki. Ahsoka stanęła przed sądem Jedi, którzy wykluczyli ja z zakonu. Po odkryciu prawdy o zamachu, za którym tak naprawdę stała dobra przyjaciółka Ahsoki Barrissa Offee, Ahsoka została uniewinniona i poproszona o ponowne wstąpienie do zakonu. Ona jednka odmówiła i złamała serce swojego mistrza. Fulcrum Ahsoka pod pseudonimem Fulcrum kontaktowała się w Herą Syndullą i wysyłała załodze "Ducha potrzebne zaopatrzenie. Stworzyła też odział specjalnych agentów pod tą samą nazwą. "Fire across the galaxy" Ahsoka zostaje wezwana przez Choppera by pomóc załodze Ducha uratować Kanana z rąk Imperium. Dopiero wtedy dowiadujemy się kim naprawdę jest "Fulcrum". Ahsoka przejmuje sterowanie nad Duchem i bezpiecznie odstawia załogę do floty. "Seige of Lothal" Podczas tego odcinka Jedi i Ahsoka walczą przeciwko Inkwizytorom. Sithowie są zdziwieni istnieniem jeszcze jednego Jedi. Ahsoka bezproblemowo pokazuje im gdzie ich miejsce. Następnie na statku medytuje oglądając nagranie Anakina co przypomina jej o dawnych czasach. Niestety później dowiaduje się prawdy o jej dawnym mistrzu co sprawia jej ogromny ból. "The lost Commanders" Ahsoka wysyła załogę "Ducha" po jej starego znajomego. Ostrzega ich jednak, by nie wiadomo co zaufali jej i jej przyjacielowi. Gdy rebelianci dowiadują się, że Ahsoka mówiła o klonie. Nie są zbyt zadowoleni, szczególnie Kanan, któremu klony zabiły Mistrzynii. Uczą jednak ufać się Rexowi i jego kumplom i razem pokonują Imperium. Na koniec udaje im się przekonać Rexa do powrotu do wojska. Gdy Ahsoka widzi Rexa rzuca mu się na szyję. Gdzieś w drugim sezonie Ahsoka wyrusza wraz z Ezrą i Kananem na Lothal do świątyni Jedi. Ponieważ nie jest Jedi nie przenosi się w czasie ani miejscu. Ukazuje jej się za to Anakin. Najpierw żali się jej jakie straszne to było dla niego, gdy go zostawiła. Potem zmienia się w Vadera, na co Ahsoka reaguje wręcz natychmiastowo zapominając, że to tylko wizja. "Twilight of the apprentice" Jedi wyruszają na Malachor, gdzie mają zdobić wiedzę jak zniszczyć Sithów. Zamiast tego spotykają Inkwizytorów. Ezra wpada do dziury, a Kanan i Ahsoka zmuszają wrogów do odwrotu. Gdy Jedi odnajdują młodego Padawana okazuje się, że nie jest on sam. Ezra odnalazł Maula i od razu mu zaufał. Maul na początku grał po ich stronie i z jego pomocą Jedi rozgromili wszystkich Inkwizystorów. Później, gdy Ezra poszedł po Holokron Maul pokazał w co naprawdę gra. Oślepił Kanana i próbował zabić Ahsokę. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło i Maul spadł z klifu co dla odmiany przeżył. Niestety do był dopiero początek przygody. Nadlatywał Vader. Ezra nie da rady z nim walczyć. Ahsoka pobiegła mu pomóc okazało się, że przybyła idealnie na czas. Po krótkiej dyskusji mistrz i Padawan zaczęli walczyć. Anakin zrzucił Togrutankę ze ściany, lecz ta poradziła sobie i za pomocą mocy wskoczyła na górę. Vader w tym czasie próbował zabrać Ezrze Holokron. Ahsoka skoczył na niego i odcięła mu część maski. Jak się odwróciła by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz zobaczyła jego ogniste oko i bliznę koło niego. Wtedy dopiero zaczęli walczyć. Ahsoka osłaniała ucieczkę chłopaków. Nie wiadomo co się stało, ale oboje przeżyli i opuścili ruiny świątyni. "A world between worlds" w tym odcinku Ezra trafia do innego "wymiaru". Nad jednym z portali widzi sowę, która zawsze towarzyszyła Ahsoce. Gdy podchodzi bliżej widzi jej walkę z Vader. Jak widzi, że Ahsoka już dłużej nie wytrzyma wyciąga rękę, łapie ją za ramię i wyciąga z portalu. Gdy Ahsoka wstaje jest trochę zdziwiona co się stało. Ezra mówi, że zobaczył jej sowę i pyta się kim ona jest. Ona odpowiada, że jest to stara przyjaciółka, której zasługuje życie. Potem pyta się o Kanana na to Ezra odpowiada, Ze sporo ją ominęło. Ruszają razem przez wymiar i znajdują portal, w którym pokazana jest śmierć Kanana. Ezra chce uratować mistrza, lecz Ahsoka uświadamia mu, że to on podjął tą decyzję i nie można tego zmieniać. Odchodzą, lecz po drodze Imperator zastawia na nich zasadzkę. Ahsoce udaje się uratować Ezrę z rąk potężnego Sitha, lecz znów ich rozdziela i Togrutanka znów ląduje na Malachor. "Farewell" Ahsoka pojawia się w ostatniej scenie i wyrusza z Sabine na poszukiwania Ezry. Wygląd Ahsoka to wysoka togrutanka o pomarańczowej cerze. Ma średniej długości biało niebieskie lekku i niebieskie oczy. Zamiast warkoczyków padawana nosiła wisiorki z koralików. Na początku wojen klonów nosiła bordowy top bordowa spódniczkę z różowym paskiem i białe legginsy. od 10 odcinka 3 sezonu zaczęła nosić bordową sukienkę ze złotym paskiem na szyji z tym samym paskiem na biodrach , rękawiczki szare legginsy i wysokie brązowe buty. W czasie trwania rebeliantów nosiła szarą sukienkę z jaśniejszym paskiem na biodrach, długie szare rękawiczki, wysokie szare buty i brązowy ochraniacz na klatce piersiowej. Z jej głowy zniknęły wisiorki a pojawiła się szaro brązowa tiara. Na koniec Rebeliantów ubrana jest w podobny strój, lecz w białym kolorze. Ma również biały płaszcz i laskę. Osobowość Ahsoka była młodą i dobrze wyszkoloną Jedi. Była godna zaufania i przyjacielska. Na początku była posłuszna, ale z czasem zaczęła zachowywać się jak swój mistrz. Była dobrym przywódcą i wierzyła, że w każdym jest dobro. Zawsze myślała o innych. Umiała też działać pod presją. Umiejętności *pilotowanie *naprawa statków *ratownaie Anakina z tarapatów *walka dwoma mieczami świetlnymi *używanie mocy *rozumienie droidów *walka *zajmowanie się dziecimi *dowodzenie Miecze świetlne Na początku Ahsoka miała zielony i żółty miecz, potem dwa zielone, a w czasie rebeliantów dwa białe o dłuższej klindze. Cytat "-Ahsoka, czekaj! Musimy porozmawiać! Czemu to robisz?! -Rada mi nie wierzy, więc jak mogę uwierzyć sobie? -Co ze mną? Wierzyłem w ciebie, Stanąłem za tobą. -Wiem, że we mnie wierzyłeś Anakin i jestem tobie za to wdzięczna" "-Przypomnij mi dlaczego to ja gram rolę niewolnika -Raz próbowałem, nie jestem w tym dobry. Poza tym rola mistrza jest dla mnie łatwiejsza -Naprawdę? Tym razem staraj się być przekonujący." "I dzięki temu przetrwałam i nie tylko mogłam poprowadzić innych by też przetrwali" "-Odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty. -Wszystko dzięki twojej nauce. -Tak to prawda. pewnie zasługuję na część chwały. -Jesteś nie możliwy. Na szczęście wiem, że nie wszystko co mówisz tak naprawdę myślisz." "-Więc to jest okej kiedy nie przestrzegasz tego co mówi rada? -Robienie tego co mówi rada to jedno, jak to robimy to co innego" "-Nie zostawię Cię. Nie tym razem. -Więc umrzesz" "Znam kogoś, kto może nam pomóc. Przywódca wojskowy z największą wiedzą o Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Może pomóc w znalezieniu bazy." "-Dowódco, zestarzałaś się. -Musi to kiedyś nadejść Rex" "-Schwytanie ciebie, zadowoli mistrza. - Powiedz mistrzowi, że musi poczekać." Wystepowani *Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów serial sezony 1-5 *Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów *Gwiezdne Wojny: Rebelianci *Gwiezdne Wojny: Skywalker Odrodzenie (Głos) Kategoria:Togrutanie Kategoria:Jedi (Era Powstania Imperium) Kategoria:Postacie